Now or Never
by seth'ssummer
Summary: Summer realizes that if she does not make up her mind about Seth now, she could lose him forever. This is my first fic so plz read and review!thanx!


Summer and Marissa are in the student lounge sipping their lattes.

"Coop, I don't know what to do…about Zach…and sex."

"Well Sum, do you honestly think you are ready to have sex with him? Or are you just doing it too keep up with Seth?"

"I don't know. I mean Cohen shacking up with Alex did bring the subject to my attention, but I really do like Zach…a lot. He is great. I want to try to bring our relationship to the next level…and I don't mean meeting his grandparents or any other family members."

"Then I say go for it. But this time try to be a little more specific with what you want."

They both laugh

-Later that night in Summer's bedroom. She hears a knock on her door. She opens it and greets Zach with a hug and a kiss.

"Well it's nice to see you too. So what's up?"

"Actually, Zach, I have been thinking a lot…about us."

"Ok…um, I hope this conversation will be a good one."

"Oh it is. Don't worry."

Summer motions for him to sick next to her on her bed.

"Ok. Well, I know that I like you…a lot, and I hope you feel the same way as I do."

"Yes Summer. I like you a lot. These past few months we have been together have been great. You have made me very happy."

"Good because you make me feel so special. You are such an awesome boyfriend and I cannot believe I am lucky enough to have you in my life."

Just then Summer began to think of what she was really going to do. "Am I really only doing this so I won't feel like a total loser because Cohen had sex before me," she thought. "Or am I trying to fill the void I have since I can't be with Cohen? What's going on here?"

"Zach, I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me and I hope that, no matter what happens, we will still remain close."

"Ok Summer, that sounds a little weird. Are you feeling ok? Is something going on that you're not filling me in on?"

"No, everything's fine. I'm actually feeling really tired. You know, I stayed up all night last night watching the Valley DVD. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Ok then. But before I go I have to tell you something."

Summer looked surprised. What could he possibly have to tell her? Had she done something wrong? Maybe he was going to initiate the "next step" for their relationship.

"I feel like we are really starting to have one of those awesome relationships. I mean for awhile there I was a little skeptical about your feelings for Seth, and I was not sure this was going to last once he returned, but now I just have this feeling that you are becoming really committed to us…I hope that hasn't freaked you out. I think that we are becoming really close and you are not hiding anything from me."

"Oh. Wow. Well your right. Im not hiding anything from you and I think that where we are in our relationship is a really good place."

She paused for a minute…studying his reaction. Should she say more?

"Ok then, well that's all I wanted to say. I will see you tomorrow…ok?" He kissed her on the forehead and then walked out of her room.

As soon as he left, Summer slipped on her night gown and crawled into her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Zach's face. She imagined him leaning in to kiss her and thought…"What we have is really nice. I'm not going to screw it up." But as she drifted off to sleep, the image of Zach slowly morphed into Cohen.

She started to dream about him. He was standing up on a coffee cart. She was dreaming of the day he professed his devotion for her in the student lounge at school. She was looking up at him…and as he reached his hand out she thought, "Wow. I am the luckiest girl alive."

She took his hand and stepped up on the counter. They shared the most romantic kiss she had ever had. Everyone cheered and awed. Then he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes and repeated the words "Acknowledge me now or lose me forever. Acknowledge me now or lose me forever." The words kept echoing in her mind.

Summer then woke up suddenly, as if from having a bad dream. "Oh my god!" She thought. "If I don't do something about Cohen and me, I'll lose him forever."

She looked at the clock on her night stand. It was 12:30 am. "I wonder if he is awake…."

She got out of bed, slipped on a pair of jeans and a light sweater and headed out the door.

-At the Cohen house-

Seth was lying in his room listening to the Death Cab song "A Lack of Color."

"But I know its too late. I should have given you a reason to stay…" He sings. That was always one of his favorite lines from the song. Just then his cell phone rings. He looks at the caller ID…its Summer.

"Why is she calling me at 1:00 am?" he thought. "Hello?" He answered. "Yeah Summer…Im up. You're at my house? Yeah sure…um Ill meet you outside."

"Ok this is weird. Why is she here? Maybe there is something wrong with her and Zach."

He kept racing through hundreds of questions as he made his way down the stairs, through the halls, and out the front door. There she was, sitting on his front porch.

"Ok Summer. Whats up? Why are you here so late?"

"Cohen. I've been thinking…about stuff."

"Ok…what kind of stuff?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know. I'm really confused."

Seth sat down next to her…and took of his jacket and put it around Summer's shoulders.

"I just don't know what the problem is with me and Zach. No. Wait. I do know what the problem is…" She stood up off the porch and started yelling at Seth. "The problem is you! I can't move on with Zach because I'm constantly dreaming of you…or thinking of you…or wishing I was with you instead of him!"

Seth could not believe what he was hearing. He had figured her and Zach were having the picture perfect relationship and she was getting over him. He thought he would be the one to beg her to come back to him and that Zach was so perfect for Summer that she would never give him another chance in a million years.

"So wait…are you saying you still want to be with me?"

"Seth I don't know! All I do know is that you are the reason I lose sleep at night and you are the reason I feel bad for wanting to really like Zach…only because I keep hoping it will help me get over you faster. I don't know what to do."

Neither did Seth. He didn't know if she was serious about what she was saying. Should he go with it and risk pushing her further away?

"You know what? Just forget I came here. Forget we ever had this conversation."

Before Seth could get a word in, Summer was running down the driveway to her car.

He turned to the door and walked inside. He closed the door behind him and just leaned up against it. He still could not believe what he had heard.

Just then he heard a slight tap on the door. He slightly opened the door before it was pushed completely open by Summer. She looked into his eyes and thought "This is what I want." She kissed him. He kissed her back. It was happening. She was in his arms again…and for once…she was not thinking of another guy…because the guy she wanted was right there with her.


End file.
